


Down Under

by shiritori



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Eventual relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide Attempt(s), M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, and so is hinata but more lowkey, au as of dr3, but first my boys have to help each other heal, despair arc is canon though, idk how to tag i'm sorry, komaeda is sad, naturally there will be spoilers so beware, sdr2 canon that is, this will get fluffy eventually i swear, time for the scary tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiritori/pseuds/shiritori
Summary: After awakening on Jabberwock Island, Hinata and his classmates are taken in by the Future Foundation. However, it is quickly made obvious that their past crimes have not gone unnoticed. The Future Foundation decides to develop an improved version of the Neo World program, but this time with a different purpose: to create a place where Hinata and his friends can live out the rest of their lives without being a danger to the world they are trying to rebuild.Post-SDR2. The events of Despair Arc will be considered canon, but not the other arcs of the anime.





	

“What the hell are you saying, man? Another simulation? Have you guys completely lost it?!”

Hinata flinched as Souda’s squeal of disbelief rang sharp and loud through the small meeting room. They were all seated in a semicircle around a polished wood table, staring with shock at the three people standing before them.

Naegi held his hands out with a nervous chuckle, looking a bit overwhelmed from the horrified gazes that were locked on him.

“Look guys, just hear me out! It’s all gonna be--”

“That’s such a terrible idea I don’t even know where to begin!” Saionji shrieked, her face distorted with anger and disgust. “Did you completely forget what happened last time? Because I sure haven’t!” At this she shot a nasty look at Tsumiki, who turned away and buried her head in her hands with a soft whimper.

Kirigiri opened her mouth to speak, but Naegi beat her to it.

“Of course we haven’t forgotten!” he exclaimed somewhat indignantly. “And of course we would never let anything like that happen again. It’s only been a few years since the Neo World Program was coded, and yet we’ve already come so much farther in our understanding of technology. With what we know now, we could give you far more than just a cramped little island. Heck, I bet they could manage to whip you guys up an entire full-sized city if you asked nicely. My point is, this would be a much safer and more enjoyable alternative to the life you all are living now.”

Pekoyama cleared her throat. “I believe you misunderstand. Our concerns are not a matter of comfort, but of security. How can you be certain there will not be a repeat of previous events? With the Future Foundation’s intervention the Remnants of Despair have been eliminated for the most part, but there are still small groups and individuals lying low and waiting for their chance to strike and wreak havoc when we least expect it. If word got out that we were being kept in such a prone state, it does not seem unreasonable to suspect that these fugitives might attempt to ‘come to our aid’ by hijacking the program in an attempt to revert us to our former selves.”

Owari jerked a thumb in Pekoyama’s direction, and let out a yawn. “I agree with Sailor Moon over there. I don’t wanna have to deal with some crazy giant lady again. Plus, the food in this place is great! Better than anything they ever served us on that lousy island. Heck, it’s even better than the stuff Dough Boy would sometimes make whenever he wasn’t too busy trying to get in somebody’s pants. There’s no way I would ever be able to really enjoy a meal again if I knew the food I was eating wasn’t even real,” she ranted, oblivious to the offended parties’ outraged spluttering.

As the clamor steadily grew, Hinata propped his elbow on the table, one hand resting on his cheek and the other absentmindedly tracing the swirls of the dark wood beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Nidai stood beside him and roared encouragement to where Owari was engaged in assigning irritating nicknames to all of her classmates while the insulted loudly grumbled complaints. After a few moments he felt Nidai shift his chair and sit back down. Even with his eyes closed, it was hard not to take notice of the overwhelming presence to the left of him. On his right side, however... He grit his teeth, forcefully derailing that dangerous train of thought. Not now. Thinking about him now would only make things worse. He sighed and cracked an eye open, gazing with muted exasperation at the spectacle unfolding before him. He was amazed how they could remain so carefree considering what they had just been told. However, a quick glance around the room revealed that not everybody was joining in on the lighthearted squabbling. Tanaka, Kuzuryuu, and Mitarai were all gazing darkly into the distance, and Koizumi was anxiously fiddling with the camera strap around her neck, hands slightly trembling. At least he wasn’t the only one who didn’t seem unaffected by the news.

Togami took a step forward to stand beside Naegi. He coughed, and shot a disapproving glare at the bickering students. Evidently they didn’t catch his drift, as they were all distracted by the sight of Owari leaning across the table repeatedly yelling for Pekoyama to fight her, and Pekoyama in turn accepting the challenge and with a cold tone inquiring about the details of their upcoming duel. Togami coughed more loudly, this time stamping his foot for extra emphasis. They turned around and looked at him guiltily, and shifted back into their seats. Togami waited for complete silence, and then spoke. “Let’s get back on topic, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.” Hanamura huffed, shooting excited glances between Owari and Pekoyama.

“I...don’t think he means that topic…” Souda muttered, narrowing his eyes and scratching his head uncomfortably.

With another pointed glare, Togami started again. “A select few of you have brought up somewhat valid points, which I will proceed to address. We assure you that security at the Future Foundation is state of the art. With the Tragedy drawing to a close, we have only become stronger and more capable. The vast majority of survivors are willing to cooperate with us in our mission to restore the world to its former state. Our ranks have expanded, and naturally so has the scope of our organization. We are no longer just a small rebel group. We are the driving force of the world’s reconstruction. With this in mind, I think discussions about the level of our security are rather unnecessary. Though if you disagree, please speak up. If you know of flaws in the current and potential security of this organization I welcome you to name your concern so we may attend to the problem and move on to discuss more important things.” His gaze roamed over all the students, eventually resting on Pekoyama until she inclined her head for him to continue. After several moments of silence, he resumed speaking. “As mentioned earlier, we have made significant technological advancements over the past several years. I have consulted with our programming department and they have informed me that larger-scale simulation projects would be possible.” He nodded at Naegi. “To use an earlier example, they could create a virtual city with several hundred miles of different biomes around it. If you wish, it would also be possible to insert freestanding AI programs, much like the spectator object you knew as Nanami Chiaki in the previous simulation.”

At the mention of her name, Hinata curled his hand into a fist and let out a low growl, unable to contain his anger. Hearing him talk about Nanami like she was nothing but a string of coding was infuriating.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one with that sentiment. Kuzuryuu not-so-quietly muttered curses under his breath, and Mioda gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at Togami. “Don’t talk about Chiaki-chan like that! She was Ibuki’s friend!”

Togami froze, eyes momentarily clouded with an emotion Hinata couldn’t quite pinpoint. From where they stood behind him, Kirigiri and Naegi quickly exchanged an unreadable glance. After a few moments of silence Togami blinked and shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of whatever had occupied his thoughts. “My apologies, I meant no offense to your...late companion.”

Sonia clapped her hands together in excitement. “Please correct me if I misunderstand Togami-san, but are you saying that with this technology it would be possible to bring Nanami-san back?”

The room was silent. Hinata looked around the table and saw his own pained, hesitant expression mirrored by that of his classmates.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata was the first to speak out. Despite how quiet he had been during the meeting he felt the need to say what everybody else was hesitant to bring up. “I’m...not so sure that would be a good idea. Even though she never deserved what happened to her it doesn’t change the fact that she still died.”

“So did I, dumbass,” Saionji sneered. Once again Tsumiki began to tremble and quietly whimper apologies.

He continued, unable to keep a monotone note from creeping into his voice as memories from his past self came to him unbidden. “Not just in the simulation. She died before that. The real Nanami was long gone by the time we woke up on the beach.”

Once again there was silence, this time even heavier than before. Many of his classmates, including Owari, Saionji, and Mitarai, blinked in confusion. However a few, such as Tanaka and Kuzuryuu glanced at him with a grim, knowing look. That was interesting. Hinata had assumed everybody had regained the memories of their time at Hope’s Peak and the events that occurred afterwards but apparently he was wrong. He wondered what it was like for them. Did they want to remember? Were they choosing to forget? Hinata had carried the burden of his memories and past self from the moment he woke up, but that seemed not to be the case for everybody.

Did Komaeda remember? Hinata honestly didn’t have a clue. If Komaeda had regained his memories it would help explain his actions after they awoke from the simulation. However, Komaeda had always been unpredictable. Even if he had awoken with no memories other than the ones he had made on Jabberwock Island, the thought that he would try to finish what he ultimately failed at doing wasn’t out of the question.

No, not unpredictable. Komaeda’s logic was seriously messed up sometimes, but it usually followed a pattern. Hinata didn’t understand why he had these beliefs, but it was easy enough to take a step back and imagine things from his perspective.

He should have seen it coming. They all should have. Considering how he died in the simulation they should have anticipated the possibility that he would try something similar. Hinata of all people should have noticed. Of all of his classmates he was the closest to Komaeda, and on top of that he had the skills of the SHSL analyst tucked away in his head. Damn it, if only he had just paid more attention. Hinata knew it wasn’t his fault, but he still couldn’t help feeling responsible for what happened.

Togami resumed speaking, but Hinata didn’t pay much attention to his words and instead rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. If anybody noticed his distress they didn’t say anything.

The meeting dragged on for what seemed like ages. He could vaguely recall Togami explaining more about the world they were to be placed in, and confirming that it would be possible to recreate Nanami in this new simulation. There was an intense discussion about the matter of whether or not it would be right to bring her back like that. Hinata found himself speaking up again during this debate, and reluctantly sided with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama to be the devil’s advocate of the matter. The discussion escalated and eventually ended in hysterics, with Mioda near tears and Tanaka thundering about how once somebody has been claimed by the hounds of death it is a disgrace to try to bring them back. Once the yelling had reached an unbearable climax the meeting was adjourned by a slightly alarmed-looking Naegi, and Hinata walked out of the office with a dull headache and a sinking feeling of regret.

 

* * *

 

It was a Wednesday. That meant it was Hinata’s turn to visit him.

Honestly, considering how bad of a mood he was in due to what took place several hours earlier there was a long list of things he would rather do than sit awkwardly in a hospital room attempting and failing to make small talk with a boy who likely hated him and caused him to hate himself even more.

He could probably get away with not stopping by the hospital today. It was already late afternoon, and considering the sobering news they had just received he doubted anyone would blame him for not wanting to spend an hour of his with a largely unresponsive Komaeda.

And yet, the thought of flaking out like that just didn’t settle right with him.

Ever since they were first trapped in the Neo World program, he noticed the group tended to look towards him for matters regarding Komaeda. He had no idea what he had done to deserve the honor of being the crazed boy’s interpreter of sorts. He had approached Sonia with the question once, and she had said something about how out of everybody he had been the one to ‘connect’ with him the most. Considering how most everybody had shunned the boy after he dropped the nice guy act Hinata supposed she did have at least half a point. When the others had been repulsed, oddly enough he had stood his ground, if not drawn in closer. It’s not as if he wasn’t horrified at what Komaeda had attempted. It was because of that sick new revelation that he felt the need to understand him. He didn’t want to believe that the cheerful smiling boy he met on the beach was a complete lie. Several times in the days following the second and third trials he had attempted to reach out to him, and yet always he left the conversation feeling more bewildered than before.

He didn’t even know why he volunteered in the first place. Or how he ended up with visiting duty not just once, but three days of the week. But it was what it was, and even though sitting with him could be dull and emotionally stressful he felt like it was somehow his duty. It was partly his fault that this situation had arisen in the first place, so it was the least he could do to see that nothing like this ever happened again.

Hinata leaned back against the bench, letting out a sigh. His breath puffed out in a cloud before him, visible in the crisp autumn air. The garden was his favorite place to go when he needed a break from things. Even though a guard stood by the gate to keep an eye on him this felt like one of the few areas in the facility where he could relax without worrying too much about staying confident and composed in front of the Future Foundation members and his classmates.

The garden was small, and overrun by weeds. Due to its state of disarray Hinata guessed it had been built before things went to hell, back when they had the luxury to worry about constructing decorative gardens. All the flowers had long died out and the small clearing was instead filled with browning clumps of clover and other assorted grasses, occasionally interrupted by an overgrown patch of herbs. Long dying tendrils of ivy and honeysuckle wound their way around the mossy stone walls and the fountain in the center of the clearing was filled with murky rainwater and had began to crumble due to age or neglect. While it wasn’t the prettiest garden Hinata had ever seen, he still considered it a welcome place of respite.

A particularly strong gust of wind ruffled his hair, causing him to look upwards. The sky was dark and overcast, the sun barely visible through the thick blanket of gray. Judging by the increasing strength of the breeze at his back it was likely going to storm. To be more exact there was about a 87.45% chance it would begin to rain in the next 10 minutes. Hinata didn’t question where he got that number from, just as he didn’t question many of the oddly specific calculations that would sometimes pop into his head. It was alarming at first, but he had grown used to it.

Hinata reluctantly stood, yawning and stuffing his frigid fingers inside the pockets of his coat. As much as he loved the bitter wind and eerie silence before a storm, if he didn’t want to get caught in the downpour he should probably leave. Plus, the day was drawing to a close and visiting hours in the hospital ward would be closing soon. He began to make his way over to the gate, waving at the guard to signal his attention. He paused when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rather impressive-looking herb bush. It stood about as tall as his waist and gave off a fragrant scent. It must have been an evergreen, because unlike all of the other plants in the area it had not began to wither.

Curious, Hinata stepped off the path and approached the bush. He knew it was a type of herb and that he had seen such plants before but he couldn’t remember the name of the plant. He plucked a soft pale green leaf and placed it in his mouth, hoping the taste would jar his memory. He screwed up his face in surprise. It was more bitter than he anticipated. Nonetheless he still chewed the leaf, half hoping a random bit of knowledge would pop into his head to inform him of what the hell he just ingested and why people used it to cook. Just his luck, nothing happened. He broke off a sprig from the bush, stuffing it his pocket. With a huff of annoyance he began weaving his way back to the path, making a mental note to ask Hanamura about it later.

He stepped through the gate, and nodded at the guard. They began the short walk back to the main building, Hinata still slightly miffed that he was able to calculate the exact percentage of how likely it was to storm and yet he had failed at recalling the name of a common herb.

Oh well, he had more important things to worry about. Such how to explain the life-changing news they had just received to Komaeda in the most delicate way possible.

 

* * *

 

Much to Hinata’s surprise, most of the hard work had already been done for him.

When Hinata arrived at the small hospital room he stood in the doorway a moment, silently observing the boy. He was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a neutral expression. Nothing out of the ordinary, Hinata thought sadly. His right forearm was wrapped in bandages, as was the stump of his left arm. The operation to remove Enoshima’s hand had been done as soon as they arrived at the Future Foundation’s headquarters. Over a month and a half had passed since then, so his left arm should be almost healed. His right arm, however...those wounds were far more fresh. It would still be at least two weeks before he was released from the hospital. Though his arms had mostly healed, they were still reluctant to discharge him for fear that he might attempt to hurt himself again, or possibly even others. Even after all that had happened, Hinata was convinced that Komaeda would never physically harm any of them, although his actions had done quite a bit of emotional damage to the group.

He sighed and grit his teeth, mentally preparing himself to face tangled knot of emotions he was forced to confront when he was with Komaeda. At last he stepped into the room, forcing a smile and waving at the other boy. “Hey Komaeda, how have you been doing?”

Komaeda flicked his gaze towards him, lingering on him for a moment before returning to the ceiling again. “Good evening Hinata-kun. I’ve been fine,” he murmured. His voice was distant, monotone almost.

“That’s good to hear.” Hinata forced out a chuckle, taking a seat in one of the chairs that lay against the wall. Ever since they had awoken from the simulation this was how most attempts at conversation between the two of them had been. Komaeda’s responses were always clipped and uninterested. He no longer bothered to make self-deprecating comments, and instead answered Hinata’s questions and awkward bits of small talk with either silence or a brief, halfhearted reply. This might be considered improvement for some people, but Hinata knew Komaeda better than that. Even in that first day on the beach when everything was so carefree he had noticed that Komaeda tended to put himself down quite a bit. It seemed to be an impulsive habit that not even he was aware of, as he had seemed rather confused when Hinata had confronted him about it later on. As twisted as it sounded, the fact that the other boy didn’t seem to care enough to even insult himself was quite concerning.

Rubbing his eyes, Hinata breathed out another sigh. He might as well get to the point. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. The tense silence would just make him even more anxious about this than he already was.

“So, Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami met with us all today,” he began cautiously.

Komaeda blinked, turning his head towards him. The boy remained silent, but at least Hinata was sure he had managed to gain his attention.

“We discussed many things, but namely our plans for the future.” Hinata tried his best to keep the tremor out of his voice. He didn’t know if it was from emotion or just nervousness, but he found it harder than usual to maintain a confident tone. “We can’t stay here forever, after all. Going back to Jabberwock island would be the ideal solution, but--”

“Ah yes, Kirigiri-san spoke to me earlier about that.” Komaeda’s face was unreadable, but he did sound slightly more interested in this turn of conversation than what had become usual. His voice was still soft, but it was no longer just a distant murmur.

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t sure whether he was more shocked that Kirigiri had already thought to explain things to him or that Komaeda had actually interrupted him to participate in the conversation. “Did...she tell you everything?” He asked reluctantly.

“Yes,” Komaeda replied, keeping his gaze locked on Hinata.

Hinata was a bit disappointed at the brief response after his sudden surge of interest. However, since the other boy was still watching him intently it was safe to assume that he wasn’t entirely uninterested in the conversation.

A few moments passed before Hinata spoke again. “Are you doing alright? I know it’s a lot to take in…”

Komaeda raised his head, gaze still unreadable. The boy studied him for several moments, before his face contorted into a strange expression.

To Hinata’s utter shock, he began to laugh.

It was a soft wheeze that quickly escalated into a harsh, bitter chuckle. He laughed, but Hinata could tell there was no humor or joy behind it. Hinata stared at him with confusion. Had he said something wrong? He had asked the same exact question when he entered the room earlier, and yet this time the response was dramatically different. Had reminding him of the situation they were in set him off somehow? His panicked thoughts slowed when he heard one last choked gasp of laughter, and then silence. Hinata clenched his fists, waiting for an explanation.

“Hinata-kun, since when have I ever been alright?” The other boy finally breathed. His lips were curled in a faint, sad smile, but his eyes were dark and swirling with bitterness and pain.

The words chilled Hinata to the bone. He froze, shocked by the sheer honesty of his response. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure of how to respond. “K-komaeda…” he eventually choked out, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

But the boy had already turned away. His eyes were once more fixed on the water-stained panels of the ceiling. Hinata’s outstretched hand fell back down to his side. He hated feeling so useless. He wasn’t good with this kind of thing. He could comfort the others fairly well with bright smiles and optimistic words, but he had no idea what to say that would actually get through to Komaeda.

They sat in heavy silence for a while, both lost in thought. There was so much Hinata wanted to say, and yet he didn’t know how to say it without the words sounding empty to both of them.

After around 15 minutes, a nurse came in and informed Hinata that visiting hours were almost over. With a sigh, he reluctantly stood and began to make his way towards the door, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of the book he had brought with him and never got a chance to read. It felt wrong to just leave after the other boy had opened up to him like that. Now that he thought about it, Komaeda’s recent behavior made a lot more sense. He could no longer bring himself to keep up his carefree attitude, so he instead distanced himself from everything that was troubling him by building a wall of indifference. At Hinata’s questioning this facade had briefly cracked, and Hinata had possibly been able to catch a glimpse of how he was really doing.

Exactly like your own coping mechanisms, a voice whispered to him unbidden. He recoiled from the sound of the cold, monotone voice. Did…did Kamukura just speak to him? Hinata had known and accepted Kamukura’s presence in his mind, as he sometimes caught flashes of thought that were not his own and random bits of knowledge he was sure he could never have remembered. But this was the first time the other had directly contacted him. It was more than a bit unsettling, but Hinata had to admit that he had a point. He always did his best to stay strong for all of them, and even when he was alone he tried to constantly keep himself busy so that he didn’t dwell too much on the dark thoughts and memories that lurked in his mind. He knew better than most how exhausting it was to force a smile when he was so scared and filled with disgust and regret.

Hinata’s thoughts were interrupted by a quiet but steady voice. “Hinata-kun...I’m sorry for being a bother, but may I ask you something before you leave?”

Hinata paused and spun around. Despite all that had happened in the half an hour he had spent there, hearing the curious tone in Komaeda’s voice was surprising. “Yeah, of course. And no need to apologize, you’re not bothering me,” he mumbled. The fact that Komaeda had belittled himself as he always used to had not escaped Hinata, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He hated how he always talked down about himself, but it was better than cold, uninterested silence.

Komaeda looked to the side, fiddling with the bandage wrapped around his left arm. “Correct me if I’m wrong but would that happen to be a clump of sage in your pocket? I’ve noticed the scent ever since you walked in, but wasn’t able to quite put my finger on it until now.”

Hinata blinked, and took the bunch of herbs out of his coat. Of course, it was sage! He couldn’t believe the name of the herb had slipped his mind. “Observant as always,” he murmured with a rueful smile. “I found this huge bush in the garden and couldn’t remember the name of it. It’s been bugging me all day. I was going to find Hanamura and ask him but I suppose I don’t have to now. Thanks.”

This time Komaeda was the one to widen his eyes in surprise. “They have a garden? I never realized that.”

“Yeah, it’s tucked away at the back of the main building so not many people know about it. It’s filled with weeds and cold as hell outside but it’s still a nice place to go relax. I could show you some time, if you want.” He offered, slightly embarrassed. He hadn’t imagined sharing his sanctuary of sorts with anybody else, let alone Komaeda. But it felt wrong not to invite him. Plus, maybe the fresh air would help the boy as it tended to help him.

He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a ghost of a smile cross Komaeda’s face. “Thanks, I would like that,” he mumbled. “Bye, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata waved before stepping out the door. “Bye, see you on Friday.” As soon as he exited the room he ran through the hallways, feeling a pressing urge to be outside.

When he exited the building he let out a sigh, breath puffing out in a cloud before him. He gazed up at the sky, snowflakes settling on his black coat before melting a few moments later. For once, he didn’t dread his next meeting with Komaeda. The boy had left him as confused as ever, but he was determined to help him. And maybe even help himself in the process.

He cradled a snowflake in his gloved hand, recalling what he had learned from Kamukura earlier. It was true that it had been about to storm, but it was not raining as he had predicted. Hinata chuckled softly. How had he managed to calculate the chance of rain and not take into account that it was below freezing? Even Hinata himself wouldn’t have made such a simple mistake if he had thought about it. Had Kamukura really overlooked such an obvious fact…? Or, had he decided to provide misinformation for different reasons?

Come to whatever conclusion you will, but know that nobody is perfect, the voice once again murmured in his head. And this time, Hinata didn’t flinch away. Instead, he smiled, gazing up at the gray clouds overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! if you made it to the end of this than have a cookie for sitting through my horrible writing
> 
> first, a little backstory. i actually came up with the idea for this fic way back in the summer. it was when dr3 was airing, and i got into an interesting debate with one of my friends about whether the future foundation was being too lenient by letting the sdr2 crew just go back to jabberwock island. she said that realistically they all deserved the death penalty. while that's obviously way too harsh, i had to agree with her on some points. just letting them return to jabberwock island without much supervision wasn't the best decision imo, as it puts both them and the rest of the world at risk. if they did fall back into despair, escaping the island and wreaking havoc over the world would be a simple matter. and so, this fic was born
> 
> honestly i wrote the first scene of this in like august but then kinda forgot about it until recently but ayyy after 5 months i finally finished the first chapter good for me
> 
> i plan to continue this but just be warned i'm a super sporadic writer and when i do write i tend to overthink it and delete and rewrite stuff a bunch of times so don't expect weekly updates. i'll try to post as often as i can, though!
> 
> sooo yeah that's about it! this is my first fic i've ever posted so hooray for that. i have another dr oneshot thats just pure angst which is about 75% done so maybe i'll get the motivation to finish that soon idk. i write a lot of angst oops. also i'm writing twogami as mitworai (see what i did there) instead bc why not
> 
> is this idea good enough to continue with? what did you like about it, and what could i improve on? please let me know what you think! :D all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
